Just To See You Smile
by writingbutunpublished
Summary: A pregnant Izzy finds that none of her favorite clothes fit just before her brother's engagement party, and Simon cheers her up.


**Just to See You Smile**

Izzy scowled at her reflection in the mirror. With a huff, she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Clary said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Nothing fits." Izzy said.

"Well you're growing a whole entire human inside you, my niece or nephew needs the room." Clary said with a laugh.

"Clary this is not funny," Izzy pressed. "Magnus and Alec's engagement party is tonight and I have nothing to wear. Me. Isabelle Lightwood. Nothing to wear."

"Izzy surely you didn't expect your clothes to keep fitting though a pregnancy." Clary said.

"Of course not." Izzy scoffed. "But I did hope I had a little time before I had to hit up Timeless Maternity."

"Hang on." Clary said followed by some muffled speaking. One of the voices sounded like Jace. "I moved some stuff around and we are going shopping."

"Oh, Clary." Izzy said. "You are the best!"

"I know." said Clary. "I'll see you in an hour."

Simon was out on patrol with Jace when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from Clary.

" **So the shopping didn't go well…"** it read. Simon frowned and texted back.

" **Like I need to come home armed or like I need to come home with ice cream?"** he typed.

" **NO ICE CREAM!"** Was Clary's only response.

" **So Pinkberry?"** Simon texted back.

" **You're quick on your feet, Lovelace."** came Clary's reply seconds later.

"Dude are you going to work or are you going to text your wife all night?" Jace said. "We need to get this done before the party tonight."

"For your information, I wasn't texting my wife." Simon said, tucking his phone back in his pocket. "I was texting your wife...about my wife."

Jace shook his head. "Whatever dude." He said and walked to the edge of the roof they had been perched on. "Show time." he said and leaped gracefully off the edge. _Showoff_. Simon thought as he followed.

When Simon arrived home that night Izzy was on the couch absentmindedly flipping through a magazine. "Took you long enough." she said, but there was no venom.

"I brought Pinkberry." he said, shaking the cup in his hand.

She looked up at him with an awed expression. "I love you." she said and snatched the cup away.

"Pace yourself there, Izz, parties are no fun with brain freeze." he said.

"I'm not going." she said around a mouthful of frozen yogurt.

"Izz, you can't not go, it's your brother's engagement party." he said, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing fits and I I can't wear my sweats so I'm not going." she said.

Simon sighed and got up from the couch. "Fine, but I am going to get ready." he said.

Izzy scowled. "Whatever." she said without looking at him.

A few minutes later, Izzy heard Simon's muffled voice from down the hall. "Can I get your opinion on what to wear to the party tonight?" he said

"I guess." she said. But was entirely unprepared for what she saw next. Simon had taken a pair of his own sweats and pulled them up over his stomach, with a ratty grey t-shirt he ran in sometimes tucked into it. On his feet was a pair of white and red sweat socks and a pair of nike sandals.

"What do you think?" he asked. By that time, Izzy had recovered from her shock well enough to burst into laughter.

"What?" Simon said, grinning. "I think it's a look."

"You are such an idiot." she said, still laughing.

"Exactly." he said. "I can't go by myself." he dropped to his knees in front of her dramatically. "Please, babe?" he pleaded.

Izzy cupped his cheek fondly. "I still don't have anything to wear." she said.

"What about that red dress you wore to the club a couple of weeks ago?" he asked. "It looked amazing on you and it's stretchy."

"You just want to peel it off of me again." she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Simon said, pressing one hand to his chest.

She shoved him back and got off the couch. "Come on, dork, we have a party to get ready for." Simon grinned again as he followed her down the hall to their room, thinking they may be fashionably late to the party.


End file.
